onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 504
Chapter 504 is titled "Pirate Frontline On The Move!!". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 13: "Waiting for the Shoppers". Kaku, Blueno, Jabra and Fukurou are sitting in a café. Short Summary News of the assault on the World Nobles quickly spreads around the Sabaody Archipelago. The other six Supernovas immediately begin to escape the island before the admiral's arrival. In Mary Geoise, news arrives about the Celestial Dragon incident and an admiral volunteers to go to Sabaody Archipelago. Disco calls Donquixote Doflamingo for help, since the Auction House is owned by him, but Doflamingo tells Disco that slavery is old news and never to call him again. He also mentions that all of the Shichibukai are assembling for a great battle to come. Silvers Rayleigh frees Camie from her explosive collar. Luffy, Law and Kid battle against the Marines. Long Summary Word quickly spreads across the Archipelago about the assault of the Celestial Dragon at the Human Auctioning House. The other six Supernovas immediately make plans to escape the island before the expected admiral arrives. Meanwhile up in Mary Geoise, news of the Celestial Dragon incident arrives. Kizaru assures the others that he will personally take care of them. At the same time, Disco is calling Donquixote Doflamingo to help out since the Auction House is owned by him. Doflamingo tells Disco that Slavery is old news and to never call him again. Disco desperately tries to convince Doflamingo to help, but he refuses. He mentions that all of the Shichibukai are all assembling at Mary Geoise to set up the battle to come, the Royal Shichibukai and the Marines versus the Whitebeard Pirates. Back at the Human Auction House, the Marines have prepared mortars to bring the pirates out. Inside, Silvers Rayleigh is attempting to take off Camie's explosive collar. It begins to beep and it looks like it is going to explode. Luckily, at the last second, he successfully detaches the collar, seconds before it detonates. Franky comes out frustrated with the keys. He tosses the keys to the slaves in the jail cell, telling them to leave before the nobles come back. The Straw Hat Pirates wonder what Rayleigh did that caused the guards to faint. Hatchan says that he believes it is Haki. Kid and Law are shocked to see the "Dark King" here but Rayleigh states that he is merely an old coating engineer. He then thanks the Straw Hat Pirates for saving Hatchan. Back outside, the Marines are threatening to use force to get the World Nobles back. They also mention that an admiral is on his way. Kid tells Luffy and Law that he will go out and take care of the Marines by himself, which Law and Luffy get upset at. Outside, Luffy, Law, and Kid confront the Marines. The Marines fire off their mortars, but unfortunately countered by Luffy, Kidd, and Law with their powers, Gomu Gomu no Fusen, Repel, and "Room" and "Shambles" respectively. The Marines then realize how outgunned they are now that they realize that the pirate captain are all Devil Fruit users. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Bonney swears that she will eliminate the Straw Hat Pirates in the New World. *Admiral Kizaru decides to go to the Sabaody Archipelago. *Donquixote Doflamingo is revealed to be the owner of the Human Auctioning House. *Doflamingo also reveals that the Shichibukai are entering the war against the Whitebeard Pirates as well and mentions the age of Smiles. *Kizaru is revealed to be bringing "some special troops" to the island. *Rayleigh frees Camie from her explosive collar. *Hatchan reveals that the mysterious power Rayleigh used is called Haki. *Kid and Law both have Devil Fruit powers. **Kid appears to have the powers of magnetism. **Law appears to have the ability to separate things and people and move them around within a spherical field of aura. Characters : former member : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 504 it:Capitolo 504 es:Capítulo 504